Das Kabinet Des Doktor Kitani
by TatooLight
Summary: Ce soir là, Klaha voulait juste se soûler pour oublier. Mais en poussant la porte du « Malheureux Monde » son destin fut celer par des yeux gris : Un coup de lame ébréché dans le cœur. Des personnages inquiétants, des événements étranges, une intrigue tor
1. Acte I

Je ne savais pas trop ou ranger cette fanfiction: alors je l'ai mise là. J'espère que ça ira. Elle s'inspire du film "Das Kabinet des docktor Galigari" (le cabinet du docteur Caligari) et à pour personnages principaux. Mana: ex leader de Malice Mizer, actuel leader de Moi Dix Mois et Klaha: ex chanteur de Malice Mizer. (je sais passi y a des fans de visual kei dans la salle! Si oui: Salut frêres et Soeurs!)Ils sont tous deux parfaitement sortie du contexte. Lol En fait on change leur noms et c'est deux auutres personnes. Enfin je tenait à ce que se soit eux.

_**« Das Kabinett Des Doktor Kitani »**_

_Ce soir là, Klaha voulait juste se soûler pour oublier. Mais en poussant la porte du « Malheureux Monde » son destin fut celer par des yeux gris : Un coup de lame ébréché dans le cœur. _

_Des personnages inquiétants, des événements étranges, une intrigue torturée._

_Bienvenue dans le cabinet du Docteur Kitani !_

_**Acte I**_

Klaha pénétra le bar miteux discrètement. L'agitation ambiante était telle qu'il ne sut plus pendant un instant pourquoi il était là. Il reprît lentement ses esprits en contemplant un groupe de jeunes lycéens qui faisaient un concours de cul sec. Il se dirigea mollement vers le bar et s'affaissa sur un tabouret. Commandant une bière Tsing Tao il plongea bientôt dans les méandres de son esprit et de son verre. Pour l'énième fois de sa vie il s'était fait plaquer pour un autre. Plus hardi, moins empoté… Seul à nouveau, et de nouveau dans un troquet pitoyable pour cuvée sa déconfiture. Il avait l'habitude de tomber amoureux sans retour. Son effacement faisait que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Et quand par miracle un regard aimant se posait sur lui, il se détournait rapidement vers quelqu'un de moins introvertie. Klaha se maudissait d'être aussi couard. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les mots se bloquent au fond de sa gorge ? Il frappa violemment son breuvage sur le comptoir, le verre explosa sous la violence du choc. Il s'excusa, penaud auprès du barman et s'empressa de rembourser les dégâts. Il fixa son image déformer dans la bouteille de bière. A chaque fois qu'il se faisait jeter, il avait des envies folles de vengeance, ça lui prenait au tripes… Il avait envie de tout cassé. Mais son caractère passif et inquiet l'empêchait de passer à l'action…

« Et maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, voici Mana ! »

Les paroles de la jeune femme postée sur l'avant scène du misérable cabaret, suscitèrent un grand enthousiasme parmi les clients. Bien que certain ne semblaient être arrivé ici que par hasard pour se pochtronner (tout comme Klaha) la grande majorité applaudirent à tout rompre. « Mana » était très attendu, s'était l'événement de la soirée. Klaha fit un paresseux demi-tour pour faire face à l'alcôve que quittait l'annonceuse, curieux de ce que pouvait être le phénomène qui entraînait tant d'effervescence dans ce trou perdu.

Deux vieux rideaux de toile rouge et râpée s'ouvrirent sur une poupée. Une étrange ritournelle au piano s'éleva dans les airs (NdA : l'ouverture de Bara no Konrei)

Klaha cligna des yeux, secoua la tête. C'était bien une poupée. Grandeur nature. Assise sur une chaise. De longs cheveux d'orée tombaient en large boucle sur ses épaules nouer en couettes par des rubans de satin blancs. Une mèche droite d'enfant sage balayait son front de porcelaine. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche à volant, agrémentée d'un tablier plissé évoquant le personnage d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. Ses mains étaient gantées de fleurs de lin blanches. Des bas en délicate dentelle immaculée, soulignaient le galbe de ses mollets et ses pieds pendant dans le vide, entraînés par le poids de chaussures plates-formes à boucle d'argent. Klaha n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les gens était en admiration devant le visage de ce jouet. Ses lèvres froides était peintes en bleus et ses yeux clos étaient fardés à outrance. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il était peut être tombé dans le quartier général d'un secte, quand brusquement… Non il n'avait pas rêvé ! Les fin sourcils arqués s'étaient contractés. La bouche s'entrouvrit, un filet d'air pénétra le corps de marbre. Etait-ce possible ? Puis, avec une lenteur insoutenable et pleine de sensualité, les paupières se soulevèrent. Deux iris grises et vides de tous sentiments surplombait ce public subjugué. Le cœur de Klaha manqua un battement. Cette chose sur la scènette n'était pas factice. C'était un être humain. Une fillette démesurément grande, sortie d'une fantasmagorique torpeur. L'assistance retenait son souffle. Le silence était oppressant. Qu'attendait-on ? Il fit, des yeux, les tours de la salle. La rigidité cadavérique de « Mana » s'était propagé…

Une voix d'outre tombe le prît au tripes.

« Mana connaît le passé.

Mana voit l'avenir.

Mana sait les caprices du destin.

Allez y Mesdames et Messieurs, posez n'importe laquelle de vos questions les plus secrètes.

Mana ignore l'ignorance.

Mana à réponse à tout. »

Klaha jeta un œil au plafond, cherchant cette voix divine et terrible. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer dans son verre lorsqu'il aperçu caché dans un recoin sombre au pieds de l'estrade, un vieil homme tout de noir vêtu dont les cheveux argenté se dressait en épis sur le crâne tenant un micro en main.

Une femme se dressa vivement : « Quand mon copain me demandera-t-il de l'épouser ? »

Les yeux gris ne paraissaient pas la voir. Rien n'indiquait que la poupée eut l'intention de répondre. L'intriguant homme au micro sortit alors de l'ombre et s'avança lentement sur la scène. Tous le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Il fît la révérence et ôta poliment son chapeau pour saluer la jeune fille qui avait interroger. Il se pencha vers « Mana » son menton presque poser dans le cou, mais défiant toujours l'interrogatrice d'un regard froid et calculateur. La demoiselle frémit et se rassit. La tête de la poupée s'inclina mécaniquement vers l'oreille de l'homme et ses lèvres remuèrent muettement.

L'homme se redressa, un sourire étrange étira ses fines lèvres sèches…

« Il n'aura pas l'occasion de le faire… » La réponse claqua dans le silence glacé.

Klaha observa mal à l'aise le contraste entre le visage déformer par la joie sadique du montreur et le masque sans expression de son jouet. L'un des jeunes lycéens leva son verre de saké et brailla :

« Ais-je une chance de gagné au loto une fois dans ma vie ? »

Ses amis explosèrent de rire, ivre mort.

Le vieux mystique se pencha à nouveau et le même manège reprît.

« Aucune, étant donné que vous n'y jouer jamais. »

« Il est douer ! » s'esclaffa joyeusement le jeune garçon

D'autre posèrent des questions aussi peu intéressantes, l'atmosphère se détendit et il n'y eu plus d'incident semblable au premier. Mais la jeune fille assise à sa table tremblait comme un paravent dans la tempête : « Que voulait-il dire ? »

Ses amies lui frottèrent le dos et répondirent joviales : « Mais rien ! C'est juste une plaisanterie ! Tu vois bien que personnes ne prend ça aux sérieux !

Il a les yeux du démon… »

L'heure tournait, la tête de Klaha aussi. Il paya, mais, se levant pour partir il fut interpeller par l'uluberlu toujours posté sur scène :

« Et se jeune homme brun là bas… N'a-t-il rien à demander à mon amie ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui se penchait doucement vers la poupée, le regard fixer sur lui, un air interrogateur et terrifiant à la fois sur ses trais. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de « Mana » qui tout d'un coup parurent vivant. Klaha se retient au bar, soufflé par la surprise. Des émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Jamais. Jamais il n'avait aimé une femme. Comment aurait-il put ? Les femmes était des monstres d'indifférence. Mais son cœur cognait contre ses côtes beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Il inspira longuement. Puis figeant ses yeux dans ceux du vieux et il demanda fermement :

« Qui m'aimera vraiment ? »

Le montreur écarquilla les yeux mais plus de folie semblait-il que de surprise. Il sourit malsainement et se tourna vers le corps inerte dans l'attente de sa réponse. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait ouvert, le visage cligna des yeux. Pour la première fois les prunelles regardait sa « victime ». Enfin… Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant échapper la réponse. L'impénétrable vieux se tourna vers Klaha l'air vraiment surpris cette fois. Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux.

« C'est finit pour se soir ! »

Il claqua des doigts et les rideaux retombèrent lourdement.

Klaha était perdu. Il retomba sur le tabouret qu'il venait de quitter. Il prît son visage dans ses mains, tout à coup épuiser. Ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un démon. Non. C'étaient ceux d'un ange. Mais était-ce possible ? A nouveau amoureux ? Déjà ? En une soirée il ne pouvait avoir le cœur brisé puis réparé… Encore moins par une femme. Impossible ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire par cette incarnation du mal ! Son esprit luttait contre ses sentiments violents et dénaturés. Mais son cœur lui hurlait « Tu n'a pas le choix ! C'est MON choix ! »

Il attrapa par la manche la barmaid qui passait devant lui :

« - Mademoiselle, ou peut on voir l'artiste ?

Mana ? Sa loge est au fond du couloir à gauche. Mais il doit déjà être entrain de partir, le docteur est un homme pressé. »

Klaha supposa que le « docteur » était ce vieux fou qui transmettait les réponses. Il s'engouffra dans l'infraction indiquée, passa devant les portes des toilettes et ouvrit vivement la toute petite porte du fond.

Les yeux gris traversèrent sa peau. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. La poupée, raide et glacée sur un tabouret était maintenant vêtue d'une grande cape noire. Le docteur ne vit pas tout de suite l'intrus, occupé qu'il était à démaquiller son spécimen. Klaha fit un pas dans la pièce, les yeux le suivaient. Sentant sa présence le vieux se retourna brusquement.

« - Que faites vous ici ?

Je veux ma réponse !

Il n'y a pas de réponse !

Pourtant elle à répondu. Pourquoi ne me transmettez vous pas ses dires ?

Je suis un homme pressé ! »

Le docteur enfila un grand manteau noir et coiffa son chapeau. Il fit lever « Mana » et fixa Klaha à travers ses lunettes à montures de fers. On aurait dit Jack l'éventreur et sa futur victime.

« - C'est ce que j'ai cru comprend « Docteur » ! Je voudrais juste une réponse, mais si vous refusez de me la donnez peut être Mademoiselle acceptera-t-elle de me la dire en personne. »

Le montreur fit barrière de son corps.

« Hors de question ! » Il prît la main froide de l'automate et ouvrit la porte de la loge sur l'extérieur. Il se précipita dans la neige, engouffra la jeune femme à l'arrière d'une vieille deux chevaux noire et fit claquer la portière.

Klaha s'élança derrière lui : «

Attendez ! Qu'avez vous fait à cette fille ?

Vous, vous faites des illusions mon jeune ami ! Ce n'est pas une fille ! » L'homme disparu derrière les vitres teintées et la voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneu. Une projection de neige recouvrit Klaha. Il épousseta son long manteau et contempla le véhicule qui s'éloignait dans la nuit sombre.

Mais si ce n'était pas une fille ? Qu'était-ce donc ?

Hum... Voilà. Finit pour aujourd'hui. Moi j'était très contente de ce premier chapitre. La suite si ca vous interesse --> Review Et après on verra.

Bisous les canardtichaux (que vient faire ce pokémon ici? Aucune idée.)


	2. Acte II

Ouaih! Enfin le bug est finit et je peux poster la suite... Spécialement pour toi: Aelin uealpuisque tu est la seule à avoir répondu. Lol Bah une c'est toujours mieux que rien. Tant que ca te plairas je posterai! Hum... J'ai fait tourner mon correcteur, promis juré, craché, j'ai vraiment fait mon maximum. Donc... Heuvoilà... Si y a encore de grosses fautes d'avances: GOMEN NASAI!

Acte II

Le beau visage de « Mana » hantait ses pensées. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur les enveloppes qu'il devait trier puis redistribuer chacune vers la bonne destination. Etre agent de poste ne l'avais jamais passionné et généralement il faisait son travail mécaniquement mais là… Il avait curieusement l'impression que sa mécanique avait rouillée… Les dernières paroles du « docteur » lui revenaient sans cesse… Pas une fille ? Quoi alors ? Une femme ? Non le « doc » avait dit cela sur un ton plus mystérieux que celui avec lequel on sous-entend que mademoiselle n'est plus innocente… Pas une fille… Comment ça ? Pas un être humain ? Une poupée ? Vraiment un jouet ? Un pantin diabolique ? Non tout cela était absurde, on était dans la réalité… l'esprit de Klaha se perdait sur les chemins sinueux de l'incompréhension. Pas une fille ? Pas une fille ? Pas une fille… Une fille ! L'évidence frappa le jeune homme comme un éclair. Jamais, jamais depuis sa mère il n'avait aimé une femme ! Non les femmes étaient trop mauvaises… Et « Mana » il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi mais il l'aimait sans pouvoir se l'expliquer… un coup de foudre. Il comprenait à présent les paroles du vieil homme : « Ce n'est pas une fille ! » Dans le sens « Ce n'est pas un être féminin ! ». La réponse était absurde, mais Klaha n'en voyait pas d'autre, « Mana » n'était pas une fille car c'était un garçon. Malgré son visage d'ange, malgré sa robe d'enfant…

L'agent de poste fut soulagé de constater que ses tendres sentiments n'étaient pas diriger vers une traîtresse féminine, mais bel et bien vers un homme.

Le soir même muer par un désir irrépressible de revoir son amour et bravant le courroux du vieux montreur, il poussa à nouveau la porte du « Malheureux Monde ». Il commanda un saké chaud et s'assit à la table la plus reculé de la scène. Très vite le manège de la veille recommença. L'annonceuse, le levé de rideau, la voix, puis le regard terrible du « garçon » : Ce soir là il n'était plus habillé comme une enfant, mais comme une grande dame. Ses pieds disparaissaient sous sa lourde robe noire, brodé de dentelles jaunes et de volants d'ors. Il portait des longs gants de satin gris qui rejoignaient ses manches bouffantes, et une broche ronde fermait son col de fourrure. Ses cheveux toujours blonds, était désormais lisse comme de la soie et relevé en chignon. Un bouquet séché planté dedans. Le docteur fit son apparition, mais alors qu'on allait poser la première question. Une jeune femme se dressa dans la foule. Raide et glacé, le regard fiévreux. Tremblante… De peur ou de rage ? Klaha la reconnu immédiatement. C'était la jeune personne de la veille. L'assemblé la dévisageait, interpeller. Ceux qui comme Klaha avait été présent lors de la prédiction, attendait avec anxiété, les autres avec incompréhension. Enfin, elle parla.

« - Vous m'avez dit hier… Que mon ami n'aurait pas l'occasion de me demander en mariage… C'est bien ce que vous avez dit ? »

Son ton dur et froid s'adressait à « Mana » et non au docteur. L'automate hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation : C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit.

« - Eh bien hier… lorsque je suis revenu du bar, on m'a annoncé… qu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture et dans sa poche on à retrouver…

Elle marqua un temps et sa voix qu'elle avait jusque là maîtrisé, se brisa.

Une bague de fiançailles …

C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! » Hurla-t-elle laissant exploser ses sanglots d'impuissance et de furie.

Tous étaient affligés par ce spectacle. Deux videurs emmenèrent la demoiselle. Quand brusquement, elle se retourna et projeta un verre en direction du voyant. L'explosion eue lieu en pleine tête, le sang coula vivement. Le docteur sortit un mouchoir et le planqua sur le front de sa chose. Le rideau retomba.

Avec force et cri on camisola la jeune fille.

« - Juste une petite crise de démence. Rien de grave. » Fit une voix familière dans le dos du jeune homme. Il se retourna mais ne put la localiser. La femme avait disparut, les videurs étaient revenus à leur place. Tout était à nouveau calme. Il s'approcha du bar et s'y accouda. Avec précaution, il sortit de sous son manteau un bouquet de délicates violettes.

« - Excusez-moi ? Patron ?

Hum ?

Pourriez vous transmettre ces quelques fleurs à « Mana » ?

Vous pouvez les lui porter vous-même, c'est juste au fond et à…

Je sais ou cela se trouve ! Mais rendez-moi ce service. Le gardien ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

Je vois… L'homme eu un étrange sourire, de compréhension et d'amusement. Mais d'autre chose aussi… D'un peux fou, lubrique dirons-nous.

C'est entendu, je lui donnerais. Votre nom monsieur ? »

Klaha réfléchit un instant, il eut le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à quelqu'un qui savait tout. Ou peut être était-ce une des bêtises que vous fait faire l'amour ? Mais curieusement il eut le besoin de donner son vrai nom :

« - Masaki. Masaki Haruna.

- Très bien se sera fait Masaki-San ! »

Et sans attendre plus. Il quitta les lieux.

Puis le lendemain, à la tombée de la nuit. Il revint. Il n'avait pu sans empêcher. Il fallait qu'il le revoie. Il ne perdait pas l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse mais aussi d'entendre la voix du prédicateur. Il eut une réminiscence. Il se revit enfant dans la cour de récréé. Et se souvint d'avec quelle force les petites filles préféraient les poupées qui parlent à celle muettes, aussi jolies soient-elles… Il songea avec bienveillance que lui aussi préférait les poupées qui parlaient. Bien qu'on ait jamais vu de poupée de porcelaine avec un bouton sur le ventre. Il se demanda si « Mana » possédait un bouton. Puis ce fit la réflexion que cette pensé était déplacer et qu'elle portait à confusion pour les lecteurs. Comme la veille, il s'assit à la table reculée, dans l'ombre. Comme le rideau se leva il s'interrogea : Le spectacle allait-il tourner cours comme les deux soirs précédents ?

Le look de « Mana » était à nouveau radicalement différent. Ses cheveux étaient trois fois plus longs que la veille et bleus de surcroît. Surplombé d'un voile noir. Le costume plus sobre, ressemblait à l'uniforme d'une none.

Le cœur de Klaha s'emballait. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Il passa sa langue dessus. Il demanda un vase pour y mettre ses fleurs. Ce soit là il avait choisit une gerbe de camélia fraîchement cueillit, ses fleurs préférées. A sa grande surprise le spectacle se déroula normalement. Personne ne posa de question curieuse. Personne ne hurla. Il n'y eut pas d'interruption brutale. Dans ce décor ou il avait été habitué à une folie constante cela lui sembla curieux, décalé. Lorsque son amour quitta la scène accompagner du tortionnaire. Klaha s'approcha du bar.

« - Encore vous ? Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ?

Des Camélias !

Vous devriez laisser tomber cette histoire. Le docteur est avec Mana, comme un chien avec son os.

Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous lui porterez ?

Le type eu un soupir désabusé : - Bien sur… mais vous n'arriverez à rien avec « ça » ! »

Il eut à nouveau ce curieux regard torve que lui avait déjà vu Klaha. Il contourna son bar et se dirigea vers le couloir de la seule et unique loge, du seul et unique artiste de cet endroit peu recommandable. Le jeune homme le suivit du regard puis se tourna vers le barman. Celui-ci le contemplait interloqué. Klaha eu un sourire indulgent et s'apprêtait à commander quand un hurlement inhumain déchira l'ambiance tamiser. Les conversations de piliers de bars et les querelles de dettes cessèrent au son de pas précipités. Une fraction d'instant plus tard le vieux aux cheveux fous faisait irruptions dans la salle moite, suivit de près par le patron incrédule. Le vieux, les yeux exorbités et animés par les flammes de l'enfer, hurla :

« Qui ? Qui ? QUI ? » En projetant à terre les fleurs massacrées.

« Moi ! » Il s'était levé et défiait de son regard brun celui diabolique du docteur.

« - Encore vous ? Sa colère s'embrasait. Vous voulez tuer ce protéger ?

Qui ? « Mana » ? Jamais !

Les Camélias lui font horreur !

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Lisez « La dame aux Camélias » et si vous trouvez, faites moi signe ! En attendant, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! » Cracha-t-il tel un venin, avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

Tous les poivrots et joueurs, mystiques et paumés fixaient à présent Klaha. Ainsi que le patron.

«- Putain de psychose, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça…

Désolé pour le ménage. Fit Klaha désemparé en désignant les fleurs en charpies.

C'est rien mon gars. Mais conseil d'ami ne revient plus. Le vieux n'est pas « doc » pour rien… »

Les paroles de l'homme restèrent mystérieuses. Klaha eut du mal à quitter le « Malheureux Monde ». Son esprit était embrumé. « La dame aux Camélias » il n'avait jamais lu de sa vie ce roman. Il ne savait même pas qui en était l'auteur. Et encore moins l'histoire. Le cri raisonnait encore dans ses neurones et se répercutait dans son crâne. C'était vraiment son ange qui l'avait émis ? Quel traumatisme avait put causer ce livre à l'esprit de « Mana » pour qu'il ait une telle paranoïa des camélias ? Tremblant, il regagna son petit appartement. Il gravit avec raideur les marches du minuscul immeuble coincé entre un « Tokyo Carrefour » et une maison de passe ou les riches et les puissants abusaient de pauvres fleurs coréennes si jeunes et déjà fanées.

La journée suivante fut longue et fastidieuse. Klaha reçu une engueulade verte de son chef de service après avoir mal diriger un colis de la plus haute importance. On lui retiendrait une partie de son salaire.

Il s'en moquait. Quelques Yens de plus ou de moins. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire ? De toute façon la perspective de ne plus jamais revoir « Mana » lui givrait le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas oublié le « conseil d'ami » du patron. Encore que sa bonne fois pouvait être aussi douteuse que sa bière. Cet homme aux chemises auréolées d'une sueur poisseuse, répugnait le jeune employer de poste. Son air veule n'aurait inspiré confiance à personne, mais Klaha se méfiait particulièrement à cause des sous-entendus émis par le sale type.

A sa sortie du bureau de poste, au lieu de se précipiter chez la fleuriste du bout de la rue, il prît la direction de son misérable logis. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un foyer. L'atmosphère était délétère… Et de toute façon personne ne l'attendait. Il fît un crochet par le carrefour. Ses courses se résumèrent à un plat surgelé pour une personne, une bouteille grand format d'un saké de piètre qualité et…

Ce n'est qu'arriver au rayon yaourts que le vide de son existence lui sauta aux yeux. Le printemps était passé. Les cerisiers fanés. Finit les Yoplay aux pétales de cerisier. Jusqu'à la prochaine belle saison. Voilà. Sa vie se résumait à ça. L'attente de son yaourt préféré. L'attente du printemps. Non, même pas le printemps. Cela aurait été moins misérable. Lui son seul but dans l'existence était l'attente du retour de la saison du yaourt. Il lâcha son panier qui vint s'écraser brutalement sur le sol crasseux. La bouteille se fendit au fond et, sans bruit le liquide transparent s'écoula dans l'allée. Mais Klaha était déjà loin. Alors qu'une caissière criait au vol.

Direction la veille « Aoh ». La vieille vendeuse de fleurs, surnommé ainsi à cause de son rire imbécile qui lui donnait la réputation d'être folle, fermait sa petite boutique. La seule chose jolie du quartier. Le jeune homme l'interpella de loin. Elle s'arrêta. Lui non. Entraîner par sa course il plongea dans un bac d'orchidées roses.

« - Je vous les prends toutes ! » Fit-il haletant.

Le spectacle avait déjà commencé quand il pénétra la sombre salle. Quelque chose clochait. L'absence du docteur le frappa. Les réponses étaient transmises par l'annonceuse. Ou était le vieux ? Etait-ce sa prière aux Tanukis qui lui avait porté chance ? Le dégoulinant patron le remarqua. Il lui fit signe de venir. Klaha approcha à contre cœur.

« - Ta une veine pas possible, petit ! Mais t'aurais pas du venir !

Klaha passa sur le fait que l'homme de deux têtes inférieur à lui, l'appelait petit.

Ou est-il ?

Le docteur ? Tu te l'demande hein ?

Encore ce sourire.

Il est occupé pour affaire. Il nous a confié sa beauté pour quelques jours… »

L'homme semblait profondément réjouit par cette perspective. Klaha eu un brusque haut le cœur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des manières. Le vicieux était son seul allié en ces lieux. Lieux qui de plus lui appartenaient.

« - Pour affaire ?

Hu-hum… Il à du regagner son institut. Il y a eu un problème, une altercation ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ces protégés avaient besoin de lui. » L'homme fut secouer d'un rire gras.

« Protégé » ? Encore ce mot… Le docteur l'avait déjà employé la veille en parlant de Mana. Un institut ? Klaha voulut interroger, mais déjà le rideau se baissait. Sans en demander la permission il s'engouffra dans le corridor obscur. Il posa la main sur le vieux papier peint râpé et longea le couloir. Sentant sous ses doigts les déchirures et les montants de portes. Une raille de lumière glissait sous la petite porte. Klaha fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à déjà le trouver dans sa loge. Il frappa. De réponse point, de bruit point non plus. Il se risqua à tourner la poignée. Le regard froid mais plein de signification pour Klaha se plongea dans ses iris émerveillés.

Vision onirique : Les cheveux bouclés, bleus-blancs, attachés en couettes rebondissaient gracieusement dans le vide. La mèche était dégager par un bandeau noir bordé de dentelles blanches, assortit à la longue robe de velours noir. Les manches s'épanouissaient en corolles à partir des avant-bras. La même dentelle se retrouvait dans les plis bas de la robe, soulignant le mouvement, et sur la collerette qui couvrait la poitrine. Un ruban noir était noué autour du cou livide. Cette pâleur se retrouvait sur le visage immobile, accentuée par un maquillage bleu glacier. Klaha resta bras ballants, le souffle coupé. Il ne savait plus ou il se trouvait et pourquoi il était venu. Il fit un pas vers la créature immatérielle et trébucha sur le cal porte. Il revient brusquement à la réalité. Et, se redressant confus et honteux, il tendis son bouquet. Les fragiles mains le prirent avec la délicatesse d'une mère envers son nouveau-né. Klaha releva lentement la tête. L'ange le fixait. Le bouquet avait atterrit comme par miracle dans un vase. Le jeune homme brun fixa ce prodige, stupéfait. Mais sentant le regard interrogateur de son hôte, il se rappela les bonnes manières.

« - Je me présente : Masaki Haruna. Vous, vous souvenez de moi ? Votre…

Comment l'appelez ?

- Votre patron avait refusé de me donner votre prédiction. »

Hochement de tête. Oui, il se souvenait. Klaha se sentait gauche. Il aurait aimé dire des mots d'amour, mais il était trop tôt. Jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre qu'on développe un tel attachement envers une personne qu'on ne connaît pas.

« - Heu… celle là… J'espère que vous les aimez… Je m'excuse sincèrement pour hier ! »

Il baissa les yeux, rougissant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« - J'aime beaucoup les orchidées, Masaki-san… »

Il se redressa si vivement qu'il se fit mal aux cervicales. Les paroles avaient été brèves et éthérées. Mais pas de doute… Ce doux feulement était bien la voix de « Mana » .

« - … Mais ce ne sont pas mes préférées. »

La poupée fit alors quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire. Son visage de pierre se mouvait. La bouche s'étira légèrement, les dents de perles apparurent discrètement. Le sourire était horrifiant, mais ce n'en était pas moins un sourire. Klaha était bouleversé. C'était si laid, depuis quand ce démon n'avait pas sourit ? Mais c'était pur. Uniquement pour lui, son ange acceptait de renouveler cet exercice difficile.

« - Vous…

Il aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses, mais sans savoir par quel bous commencer. Aussi il débuta au hasard.

« Mana » c'est votre vrai nom ?

Hochement de tête.

C'est un raccourcit. Je me prénomme : Manabu.

Cela s'écrit avec les caractères d' « étudier » ?

Tout à fait. Mais je préfère le kanji de mon pseudonyme. « Nom démoniaque »

Sans savoir pourquoi Klaha se sentit libéré d'un poids. Le prénom ne lui semblait plus froid et dénué de sens. Il sentit qu'il était autorisé à la prononcer. Et même, il en eut un besoin vital :

« - Maaaaannnnaaaaaa… » Souffla-t-il en étira son nom, comme pour en tester l'élasticité.

Son vis à vis sembla comprendre qu'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui, car il n'eut pas de réaction précise.

Soudain un cortège de question se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune homme, comme si, prisonniers d'une porte de l'esprit, le prénom les avait libérés.

« - Quel âge avez vous Mana-Chan ? »

Les prunelles couleur banquise s'écarquillèrent. Klaha s'aperçut trop tard de son lapsus. Mais la surprise de Mana ne semblât pas porter sur le suffixe choisit.

« - Quel âge j'ai ? Répéta-t-il, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question.

Quel âge j'ai ? Mon âge ? A moi ? Je ne sais pas… »

Son regard perdu dans le vide semblait chercher dans les temps jadis, le jour de sa naissance. Klaha ne comprît pas. Mana n'était-il pas censé « connaître le passé » ? Mais il sembla que ses pouvoirs ne s'appliquaient pas à lui-même.

La poupée inclina la tête vers son bras et tourna son poignet, dévoilant une gourmette argentée. Il passa son doigt sur les inscriptions.

« - Dix neuf mars… Murmura-t-il

J'ai vingt cinq ans… »

Klaha ne sut comment il pouvait déduire cela à partir de son seul jour de naissance, sans date. Mais il sans moquait. Mana avait deux ans de plus que lui et quelque part c'était gênant. Il décida de détourner la conversation :

« - Au faites… Qu'êtes vous exactement ?

Exactement ?

Hum !

Je suis Moi !

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Il hésita. C'était un sujet délicat, mais il voulait être sur.

Etes vous homme ou femme ?

Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

Me fait penser quoi ? Répondit-il perdu.

Que je sui un être sexué ?

Vous voulez dire que vous êtes hermaphrodite ?

Non.

Pas humain ? peut être…

Si.

Mais alors…

Je suis juste Mana. Mon sexe à t'il tant d'importance ? Voulez-vous mon état civil Masaki-San ?

La tête lui tournait. Etait-ce un jeu ?

Je non… je voudrais juste comprendre. Je veux dire, le premier soir votre tenue, votre visage mon fait pensé comme à n'importe qui à une demoiselle, mais votre… patron, ma affirmer le contraire, après réflexion j'ai eu… certaines raisons de penser que vous étiez belle et bien un homme, mais lorsque je vous entends parlez j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelque chose de l'ordre du félin…

Il n'était pas sur d'avoir été très clair dans ses explications.

Mon timbre est rauque, car je ne parle jamais à voix haute.

Klaha allait lui reposer la même question, mais il s'interrompit.

Ah… Pourquoi ?

Je hais ma voix.

Le jeune homme prît cela pour une véritable déclaration. Mana détestait sa voix, mais pourtant il lui parlait. A lui. De manière audible. Et non au creux de l'oreille, encore qu'il n'aurait pas dit non… Mais il s'égarait.

Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.

Vous non plus.

Hein ? Ce dialogue de sourd, le rendait fou.

Vous n'avez pas répondu à votre propre question. Vous disiez que vous pensiez que je suis un homme et pourtant vous m'avez appelé Mana- CHAN…

C'est parce que Mana-Kun ne sonnait pas bien et… Je suis probablement trop impoli pour vous donner du « san ».

Non c'est pour une autre raison que vous utiliser un suffixe intime… »

Klaha blêmit. Il eut la sensation que les yeux le transperçaient. Plutôt curieux comme scanner. D'habitude on est sur une table et il y a des flashs bleus et mauves. Désagréable sensation… Mana ignorait-il vraiment l'ignorance ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le patron. Mana reprît immédiatement son rôle d'immobile.

« - Mais qu'est ce que vous faites encore là vous ? Vous voulez m'attirer des ennuies ?

Peut être bien oui…

Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Non pas spécialement.

Bon allez décamper ! Et que je vous y reprenne plus.

Je crois que ne pourrait pas honorer cette demande… »

Il s'inclina devant Mana, puis s'en alla.

Et en effet le lendemain il était de retour. Un genou à terre, un bouquet de roses rouges sans coaguler dans les mains, il faisait sa déclaration en bonne et dû forme à un Mana habillé SM. Avec une mini robe moulante en latex noir, les cheveux à nouveau blonds et les lèvres rouges vermeilles.

« - Vous m'aimez… Sans certitude, même sur mon appartenance sexuelle ?

Peu m'importe.

Menteur…

Vous avez raison. Je vous aime, mais le fait que vous soyez une femme me serait insupportable.

Vous avez de la chance Masaki-San.

A nouveau cet immonde rictus qui servait de sourire à son ange démoniaque.

Je n'en suis pas une. Et au fait… Ce ne sont pas mes préférés.

Quoi donc ?

Les fleurs… C'est bien ça que vous cherchez ?

Ah… oui un peu. Avoua-t-il penaud.

Mana-Chan, quelle sont vos fleurs préférées mon amour ?

J'aime beaucoup les herbes folles sur le bord des routes. Ou les petites fleurs blanches que les jardiniers arrachent cruellement… Répondit l'intéresser les yeux dans le vide. Toujours aussi inexpressif.

Les mauvaises herbes ?

Vous ! » Le hurlement brisa l'ambiance romantique. Plus suintant que jamais le patron attrapa Klaha par le col et le poussa dans le corridor ineclairé. Il avançait d'un pas rapide qui devait être son équivalant personnel de la course. Le souffle haché soit par la colère soit par l'effort il articula :

« - Veut… plus… vous… Voir… Ici ! Trop… dangereux…

Suivit une flopée d'injures noyer dans la salive du type :

« - Stupide… Crétin… De mes… Va voir… Plus…. Fou… Malade… Finit…. »

Il fut jeter dehors comme un mal propre. Mais il savait que maintenant sa vie dépendait de ce bar infâme.

Le soir était tomber depuis plusieurs heures. Le ciel pleurait de la neige. Caché dans son pick-up noir, Klaha fixait la porte maudite avec obsession. Il allait probablement devenir cinglé à dévisager cette porte ainsi. Il savait que Mana était là… C'était quand même pas un porc alcoolique qui allait l'empêcher de voir l'amour de sa vie !

Il avala une gorgé de Whisky et s'essuya rageusement les lèvres. Les même pulsions destructrices que lorsqu'il était délaisser montaient en lui. Il fit claquer un briquet en argent ternit par le temps. Comme cela aurait été plaisant de voir ce bourg immonde partir en flamme ! Tout à coup il se demanda d'où venait ce briquet ? Il n'était pourtant pas fumeur… Peut importait. Le désir de vengeance coulait dans ses veines. Il reprît un coup du liquide glacé et sortit en projetant sa portière du pied. Il la claqua de la même façon, avec violence. Sa détermination brûlait dans son corps, il poussa la porte avec l'intention d'étrangler qui conque se mettrait sur son passage. Comme le tout premier soir il s'installa au bar et regarda le spectacle. Il n'en revient pas. SA poupée avait réellement des allures de poupée ce soir là. Robe bleue et blanche à volants et anglaises blondes retenues par un chapeau de bergère assortit. Mais la haine lui frappa les côtes lorsqu'il remarqua la désagréable silhouette à ses côtés. Le « doc » était de retour. Les cheveux plus en bataille et l'air plus machiavélique que jamais. Klaha voulu se jeter sur la scène pour lui arracher les tripes de ses propres mains. Une main sur son épaule le fît se retourner brusquement. Il attrapa le poignet et le tordit furieusement.

« - Arg ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous avais dit de ne plus revenir…

L'assistance derrière eux applaudissait la sortie.

Je me moque de vos recommandations vieux libidineux dégénéré !

Dégénéré ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité !

Allez voir en enfer si j'y suis !

Le regard maladif de Klaha glaça le sang de l'homme. Celui ci se mit en suer de plus belle. Le poignet se couvrait d'une épaisse pellicule de sueur dans les doigts du jeune homme qui malgré son dégoût refusait de lâcher sa proie. De toute la nuit d'hier, il n'avait pas dormit, il ne maîtrisait absolument plus ses émotions. Si un regard avait put tuer, le patron n'aurait pas donné chers de sa propre peau. Il fut soulager de voir le docteur apparaître dans le dos de son agresseur.

Sentant sa présence, Klaha effectua un vif demi-tour sur lui-même.

« - Vous ne pourrez pas le séquestrer indéfiniment. Je vais vous faire interner vieux sadique !

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

Me faire interner… Mon enfant vous êtes fatigué, vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre. »

Il fît demi-tour et disparu.

Sous le coup de l'hébétude la colère de l'employer de poste retomba.

L'esprit confus il regagna son véhicule sans demander son reste. Il n'avait rien compris. Sur le chemin du retour il se plongea dans une réflexion intense.

Mon enfant ? Ce type était complètement illuminé ! Mais alors, pourquoi lui avoir obéit ? Car malgré les apparences Klaha regagnait bel et bien sa chambre. D'où pouvait venir cette autorité qui émanait du vieux ? Une fois dans son lit abattu par la dépression et l'absence de réponse il décida de se suicider à coup de whisky.

Voilà finit! Donc Aelin si ca ta plus tu me fait un petit clique sur "go" et t'aura la suite illico! Si y en a d'autre, c'est le même tarif! lol

Bisous


	3. Acte III

Les pensées de Klaha sont entre °Un, deux, test ! Un, deux ! Un, deux, trois quatre !°

Et... Toujours merci à Aelin ueal de lire au moins quelque paragraphes Lol. (Quel succés Tatoo'!)

_**Acte III**_

Il se réveilla dans une marre d'alcool frelater et de bave. Sa tête collée au parquet, bourdonnait furieusement. Il voyait flou. Ecraser par le poids de la boisson, il prit péniblement appuie sur ses coudes pour se relever légèrement. Il regarda autour de lui. Il semblait bien qu'il soit à son domicile. Le bruit des voitures au dehors lui vrillait les neurones. Il ne savait plus bien pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il se souvenait avoir été plaqué et puis… Le trou noir. Manifestement il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre… Il se traîna en direction de la cuisine. Le manteau qu'il portait toujours frottait sur le carrelage froid. C'était bien, ca ferai un peu de ménage. Il devait se vider de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il ouvrit la poubelle dans le but d'y déverser ses entrailles, mais il remarqua un bouquet de camélia fané dedans. D'un coup tout lui revint. Le « Malheureux Monde », le docteur, Mana son amour, les fleurs, tout. Les événements de la veille le frappèrent de plein fouet. Son cœur s'accéléra sous l'effet de la colère. Il était amoureux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait continuer à l'être. Cela ne pouvait finir ainsi. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Ce « doc » était plus qu'inquiétant avec ses paroles énigmatiques, quant au patron du bar… Sans commentaire. Klaha avait cru avoir un allié, il avait en fait affaire au second du docteur. Il se frappa la tête contre l'évier.

« - Réfléchit Klaha ! Réfléchit ! »

Il devait sauver son amour, le libéré et il fuirait ensemble. Cette pensé lui sembla grotesque et cliché mais c'était son sentiment réel. Que faire ? Que faire ? S'il y retournait, il ne donnait pas chers de sa peau. Peau a laquelle, malgré tout, il tenait. Mourir pour Mana serait plus stupide que brave. Toujours assis sur le sol, adossé à sa poubelle, il tournait le problème sous trente six milles angles sans arriver à s'en sortir. Pour emmener Mana, il aurait fallu qu'il le rejoigne à un moment ou ni le docteur, ni son adjoint n'était présent. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu le voir à un autre endroit que le bar. Klaha ignorait tout de son ange… Y compris sa résidence. De plus il doutait que Mana vivent ne serais qu'une seule seconde sans la surveillance de son maître. Son mal de tête empirait alors qu'il s'escrimait à trouver la solution d'un problème insolvable.

« - Raaaaaaah ! Pourquoi suis-je le jouet de ton infortune ? » Hurla-t-il à l'intention de son réfrigérateur.

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie stridente. Klaha se boucha les oreilles et grogna. Il rampa jusqu'à son téléphone et le fit choir de son meuble en tirant d'un coup sec sur le fil. L'appareil tomba à terre avec un bruit métallique et son propriétaire ramassa le combiner qui commençait déjà à brailler :

« - Maaaasaaakiii !

Son patron, ivre de rage, éructait.

Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore chez vous ? Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ! »

Klaha ne sut s'il était sérieux ou s'il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son horloge en forme de chat porte bonheur : 10H45. En effet, il y avait lieu de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Il tenta vainement de calmer son employeur.

« - Kasuga-Sama, je suis désolé, j'ai la gueule de bois, je ne me suis pas réveillé, j'arrive dans une heure grand maxim…

Une heure ! Vous, vous foutez d'moi ! Je vous veux à votre poste dans dix minutes ! Auriez vous été amputé des deux jambes qu'un tel retard n'aurait tout de même pas été toléré ! »

Le bruit violent du combiner qu'on raccroche déchira le tympan du jeune homme. Il resta là un moment à écouter la tonalité, jusqu'à ce que l'information arrive au cerveau.

« - MERDE ! »

Il risquait sa place sur ce coup. Il plongea la tête dans l'évier afin de faire une toilette très sommaire. Il se changea avec les premiers vêtements propres qui lui tombèrent sous la main, avala un grand verre de café froid et peu ragoûtant, se colla trois cachets contre le mal de tête dans le gosier et se précipita hors de l'immeuble.

Vingt minutes plus tard il était assis à son poste, la tête dans le coltard, fixant les paquets postaux avec des yeux de poisson mort. Les colis amener par un tapis roulant, s'empilaient sur sa table alors qu'il songeait à une ruse habile pour récupérer son amour éternel : Il s'agissait de se faire passer pour un livreur de pizzas, puis d'assommer la serveuse, d'égorger le patron et de voler ses lunettes au docteur afin qu'il ne les voie pas s'enfuir. Dans l'immédiat, ce plan grotesque lui paraissait du pur génie. Tout d'un coup, un énorme paquet contenant de la vaisselle en porcelaine atterrit sur son bureau envoyant valdinguer tout les autres. Il reprit ses esprits, ramassa en hâte le tout et reprit son trie. Celui-ci pour la banlieue de Tokyo, celui-là pour un avion postal à destination de Paris, un autre redirigé vers l'Arkansas après une erreur de trajet, et ce suivant renvoyer à l'expéditeur pour adresse incorrecte… Se fut ainsi toute la journée. A six heures quand il quitta enfin la poste, son plan brillantisime lui apparu comme ce qu'il était depuis le début : parfaitement débile, l'alcool avait achevé ses effets.

Il passa devant le kiosque de la vieille Aoh. Elle l'interpella :

« - Eh bien mon gars ! On s'arrête pas chez moi ce soir ? Il y a de l'eau dans l'potage ? » Puis elle eut ce rire stupide pour lequel elle était célèbre. Klaha eu alors une idée. S'il ne pouvait pas voir Mana pendant quelques temps, il pourrait toujours lui prouver son amour.

« - Dites, vous faites des livraisons ?

Bien sur, dites-moi quoi ou, quand et qui ! »

Il lui paya une gerbe de coquelicot se disant que comme cela poussait sur le bord des routes, cela plairait au jeune homme. Puis il donna l'adresse et l'heure du spectacle. Elle lui demanda son adresse, il lui donna juste son prénom. Tant que les deux machiavéliques hommes ignoraient ou il se trouvait, ils ne pourraient pas l'empêcher d'envoyer des fleurs. Et étant donnez qu'il était sur liste rouge… Il était très content de lui.

La semaine s'écoula avec une lenteur insoutenable. Chaque matin Klaha se réveillait le cœur serrer, chaque soir il envoyait des fleurs et rentrait chez lui, seul et déprimé. Il passait ses journées à chercher le moyen miraculeux de se sortir de cette situation infernale. Sans succès. Mais ce jeudi soir, la peine rongeait son cœur trop puissamment pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Et au mépris de toute logique. Il prit la route du « Malheureux Monde »…

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il arrive la salle était vide. La serveuse passait le balai. Il n'avait pourtant pas quitter son poste plus tard qu'à l'habitude et il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage…

Plus curieux encore un policier faisait un repérage au sol et les lumières bleutées et tournoyantes d'une ambulance éclaboussaient les murs. La serveuse le remarqua, elle lâcha son balai et se précipita vers lui alors qu'il allait pénétrer le corridor.

« - Non ! N'y allez pas ! Ca vous ferrait du mal ! » Dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant en le retenant par le bras.

Que c'est il passé ? Demanda-t-il imaginant déjà le pire.

N'y allez pas ! » Répéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme arracha son bras à la jeune fille et s'engouffra dans la loge en courant.

Vision d'horreur….

La robe à volants noire de Mana baignait dans son sang. Klaha ne put retenir un cri. Il se jeta à genou. La jeune personne n'était pas encore morte. Son souffle était rauque et irrégulier. Il crachait du sang presque déjà coaguler. Mais ce qui frappa Klaha se fut l'abominable révélation : Mana avait les cheveux noirs, attachés en couettes ébouriffées. Et ainsi… Il ressemblait à sa mère. Le jeune homme eut un haut le cœur. Un ambulancier qui tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie, lui jeta un regard perplexe et compatissant. Le patron tenta de faire se relever Klaha et de l'éloigner. Mais dans un sursaut de vie la poupée ensanglantée lui attrapa le poignet. Le temps se suspendit. Le jeune se pencha vers le visage de son amour et mit son oreille tout près de ses lèvres qui remuaient faiblement :

« - Haruna-Kun… Votre réponse c'est… : Moi. »

Puis sa tête tomba sur le sol, molle.

« - C'est finit. » Murmura l'ambulancier.

« Mes condoléances… »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? » Fit soudain la voix métallique du docteur.

« Ca ne vous regarde en rien ! Enfoiré ! «

« Hum… excusez-moi… Docteur, qui est ce jeune homme ? » Un policier à l'air fatigué venait d'apparaître.

« Le fan numéro un de Mana, capitaine. »

« Ah… Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions alors. « Reprît le capitaine à l'adresse de Klaha

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il un peu dans les vapes.

« Eh bien… Parce que Manabu-San à été assassiné. On lui a planté un couteau dans le ventre… Six fois. »

« On l'a tué… » Klaha réalisa tout d'un coup. Un meurtre. Perpétré sur un ange…

« Oui, je suis désolé. Vous étiez proche ? »

Proche ? S'interrogea Klaha. Non, il ne l'avait jamais été. Hélas, le destin et ses hommes de mains l'avaient empêché. Comme il restait muet, l'officier de police mal à l'aise, s'autorisa à engager son interrogatoire :

« - Votre nom c'est ? »

« Hum ? Ah, Masaki Klaha. »

« Adresse ? »

« Rue Otho à Tokyo, au 56… non 58 excusez-moi, heu… Je ne sais plus trop, je suis un peu déboussolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Fit l'homme conciliant. « Respirez. Alors 56 ou 58 ? »

« … Entre le carrefour et le bordel ! »

« ... ?… Entendu. » Le policier griffonna les informations avec un air contrit.

« Numéro de téléphone ? «

« 66 63 589 »

« Alors, Masaki-San, où étiez vous il y a environ une heure ? »

« Sur la route, entre la poste de Tokyo et ici… Je suis employer de poste vous savez. »

Klaha ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça au moustachu, mais quelque part cela lui faisait du bien de s'ancrer dans la réalité.

« - Et quand avez vu pour la dernière fois Manabu-San ? »

« Il y a une semaine environ, le samedi soir. »

« Vous avez prit contact avec lui depuis ? »

« Je lui ai envoyé des fleurs. »

« Coup de téléphone ? »

« Non. »

« Lettre ? »

« Non plus. »

« A quelle heure avez vous quitté votre poste (sans jeu de mot) ? »

« Vers dix huit heures trente. »

« Vous connaissiez la victime depuis longtemps ? «

Victime. Le mot le frappa de plein fouet et bourdonnait dans son crâne.

« Moins de deux semaines. » Répondit-il en réprimant un sanglot.

« Bien. Ne quittez pas la ville et tenez-vous à disposition de la police. »

« Oui. »

Il se retourna pour partir puis se rétracta :

« Puis-je vous demander un service ? »

« Demandez toujours ».

« Pourriez vous me prévenir quand vous aurez trouvé le salaud qui à fait ça ? »

« Je le ferrais Masaki-San. »

« Merci. »

Il quitta le bar et s'affala sur le siège de sa voiture. Il hurla sa douleur dans un cri bestial. Il chercha sa bouteille de whisky, il l'avait finit la semaine précédente.

Il regagna Tokyo. Dévalisa le rayon alcool du carrefour (en payant cette fois) et bu. Bu. Bu. Bu encore. Bu pour oublier. Il but jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus de ce qu'il devait oublier. Il s'effondra alors sur son lit de fer aux draps blancs, tellement semblable à ceux des hôpitaux et sombra dans une chimère remplit de sang, de couteau suisse et de la réponse. Des « moi » était écrit partout sur les murs et résonnait dans son esprit. Il se réveilla en sueur et en larmes.

Sa réponse. Sa réponse ! « Moi » Il avait enfin la réponse à la question posée le premier soir.

« - Qui m'aimera vraiment ? »

« Moi. »

Klaha gémit de souffrance. C'était une douleur sans mots. La seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimé était décédée. Il allait faire payer ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver lui-même le coupable mais il n'avait jamais été un très grand logicien. La déduction et l'enquête n'était pas son fort. Mais quand la police trouverait l'assassin… Aurait alors lieu une nuit de carnage…Il n'aurait aucune pitié et cette fois… Rien n'y personne ne pourront refréner ses ardeurs meurtrières.

Pendant trois longs jours, Klaha rumina ses désirs sanglant, réfréna son instinct animal… Plus les heures s'écoulaient plus il avait envie de hurler au milieu de la poste : « Un salaud a tuez l'homme que j'aimais ! » Et plus son travail se faisait moins productif. Lorsque Kasuga-San s'aperçut que son employer avait envoyé les contrats d'une multinationale de Tokyo en nouvelle Guinée, il frôla l'infarctus. Bien sur Masaki n'avait jamais été un foudre de guerre, un acharné du travail. Mais à ce point là… En désespoir de cause il l'affecta au guichet. Et c'est ainsi que Klaha se retrouva à vendre des timbres « Astro Boy » à des gamins et à répéter 5 fois aux petites vieilles que « non leur colis n'était pas arrivé ». A la fin du cinquième jour il n'avait qu'une envie, crucifié son patron sur la photocopieuse. Hélas il n'en fit rien. Il regagna sa mansarde et se remit à élaboré des plans de torture extrêmement détaillée pour l'assassin.

La sonnerie du téléphone déchira le silence. Ce bruit grinçant le stressait. Il se jeta dessus.

«- Moshi-moshi ? »

« Masaki-San ? »

« Oui ? » Il se demandait qui à part son patron pouvait l'appeler par son vrai nom.

« Je suis le capitaine Tashiro. C'est moi qui aie prît votre témoignage au Malheureux Monde. Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ah ! Oui parfaitement ! » Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard du jeune homme.

« Je… C'est un peu compliqué par téléphone… Hum… Pourriez vous passer au commissariat ? »

« Vous l'avez eu ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Heu… passez. S'il vous plaît. »

« Bien sur ! J'arrive de suite ! »

Il prît l'adresse et fila.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard il se retrouva dans une petite pièce carrée sans fenêtre, aux murs blanc et froids. Une table siégeait au centre et de part et d'autre deux chaises. La première où lui-même était assis et la seconde où le capitaine lui faisait face.

« - Bien. Masaki-San tous cela est difficile. Je vous demande de m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Nous avons effectivement finit par trouver l'assassin de Manabu-San. »

Klaha eu un mouvement et s'apprêta à parler.

- « Non ! Ecoutez-moi ! Vous allez sûrement me demander « qui » et « comment » ? Laissez moi commencer par le « comment » si vous voulez bien. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Notre meurtrier à quitter son emploi vers 18h30 de son propre aveu. Il a prît la national venant de Tokyo jusqu'au Malheureux Monde. Cela du lui prendre environ une demi-heure étant donné que la circulation était fluide. »

° C'était vrai. La circulation était très aisée ce soir là se remémora Klaha, lui-même n'avait pas mit plus de trente minutes. °

« Au alentour de 19h00 il était garé derrière le parking du bar. Face à la porte de service. Cela je le sais car il a été vu et reconnu par la barmaid. S'était un client assez régulier mais néanmoins récent. »

° La porte de service… La porte par laquelle le docteur était rentré ce soir là ? °

« Il a du espionné l'arrivé de Mana et du docteur, puis attendre le moment propice ou Mana serait seul. Hors le docteur m'a affirmé que vers 19h10 l'alarme de sa voiture s'est déclenchée. Le temps qu'il l'arrête et revienne, le crime avait eu lieu. »

° Oui. L'alarme cela avait été une riche idée °

- « Mon hypothèse est que c'est l'assassin lui-même qui a déclenché l'alarme afin d'éloigner le gêneur. Puis profitant de son inattention, il à emprunter la porte par laquelle quelque instant plutôt le docteur était sorti. Ensuite il a gagné la loge dont il connaissait le chemin étant déjà venu. Ca c'est le patron qui me l'a dit. »

° Effectivement il connaissait. °

« Ensuite je ne peux que faire des suppositions. Je pense que c'est assez nébuleux même pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention de tuer Manabu-San. Car l'arme utilisée semble être une arme blanche plutôt courte, à faible tranchant. Mais quelque chose a du déclenché sa rage. La lame à été planté six fois. Il ne devait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il accomplissait ainsi. Il était dirons-nous… dans un état second. Puis il du laver le sang de ses mains et repartir. Il s'est débarrassé de l'arme dans un endroit quelconque et est revenue environ une demi-heure plus tard… Lorsqu'on à découvert le corps. »

Klaha eu brusquement une révélation. Le « il » de l'assassin n'était plus anonyme. Il se revoyait. Lui. Pénétrant la loge après avoir fait sortir le docteur. Il ne voulait pas… Mais avec les cheveux noirs. Sa mère. Il n'avait plus vu Mana, mais sa mère. L'image de la femme qu'il haïssait s'était superposée à celle de l'homme qu'il adorait. La peur et la fureur lui avaient consumé la raison. Et sous une volonté qui n'était plus la sienne. Il avait poignardé son amour. Mais la lame était trop courte et pas assez affûtée. Il lui fallut recommencer. Et recommencer encore. Six fois comme cela, jusqu'à ce que le flot de sang recouvrîtes toute la robe. Puis il avait voulu se débarrasser de ce sang impur et fuir cette créature maudite. Ce qu'il fit. Mais il le fit tant est si bien, que une demi-heure plus tard lorsqu'il revient au bar. Son esprit était parti en fumé. Sujet à l'une de ses amnésies chroniques, il avait tout oublié.

Klaha plongea fébrilement la main dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau suisse. Recouvert de sang. L'arme du crime.

Le policier la prît puis sortit les menottes.

« - Masaki Haruna-San vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Manabu-San. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir de récitez ses droits au jeune homme. Celui ci c'était mit à hurler de manière insupportable. Il rejeta les menottes. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il criait. Des plus en plus fort. De plus en plus aigus. En proie à une véritable crise de démence.


	4. Acte IV

Voilà le chapitre finale de cette aventure. celui qui éclaire tout. Et qui est... --" Plus court.

Acte IV

Il criait. Des plus en plus fort. De plus en plus aigus. En proie à une véritable crise de démence.

L'interne se précipita dans la pièce et maîtrisa le jeune homme. On fit sortir l'autre patient et le docteur pénétra la pièce. Klaha se débattait furieusement avec l'envie de tuer sur place cette homme aux cheveux argenté.

« - Encore une crise. Tenez le bien je vais lui faire une injection. » Dit le vieil homme en s'adressant à l'aide soignant qui maintenant les bras de Klaha dans son dos. Le jeune homme roula des yeux et ses prunelles se posèrent sur le visage suintant du propriétaire du « Malheureux Monde ». Il voulu s'extraire de ses pattes. Mais déjà il sentait une longue aiguille plonger dans sa jugulaire. Le liquide froid fusa dans ses veines. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdirent. Un bruit sourd se répercutait dans son crâne. Il faillit tomber. Mais l'interne le retenait toujours. Il le reposa sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Klaha ne voyait qu'à travers des brumes sinueuse. Il n'entendait plus. Les lèvres des deux autres s'agitaient. Mais ses oreilles cotonneuses ne captait aucun son.

"Docteur Kitani ?"

"Hum."

"Ce patient est souvent sujet à se genre de crise."

"En effet."

"Hum… Mais… Qu'a-t-il exactement ? Il est toujours extrait du présent. Ses yeux sont absent et brusquement, sans prévenir il hurle et tente de tuer l'un des autres patient."

"Le cas de Haruna-Kun est complex. Je pense qu'il évolu dans un monde imaginaire. Une utopie personnelle si vous voulez. Mais son expérience passez doit parfois perturber se paradis fictif. Ce qui lui fait reprendre conscience d'une partie de la réalité. A savoir qu'il souffre. Et qu'il connaît la sensation du meurtre."

"Vous voulez dire que l'un des patients de votre institut est un meurtrier."

"Non. Pas lui. Sa mère. A Quatre ans Haruna-Kun à été témoin du meurtre sauvage de son père. Sa mère la complètement démembré à l'aide d'une scie à métaux sous les yeux innocents de son fils."

"Mais c'est horrible !"

"Comme vous dites. Mais cette femme relevait elle même de psychiatrie. On peut supposer que la folie de Haruna-Kun à une part d'hérédité. Après cette événement plus que traumatisant. Il à été placé dans des foyer à droite et à gauche. Cela créa une grande instabilité chez lui. Il était profondément dégoutter des femmes, elles le répugnaient mais paradoxalement il était en demande constante d'affection maternelle. A l'adolescence l'orphelinat dans lequel il était lui a fait consulter un psychiatre. Il voyait sa mère partout."

"Une schizophrénie?"

"Des hallucinations du moins. Auditive et visuelle . Il assurai que sa mère s'insinuait dans le corps d'autre personne. Qu'elle empruntait leur voix et changeait leur apparence pour endormir sa méfiance. Ainsi il était persuadé que tout le monde cherchait à l'éliminer. Il finit même par se balader avec une poupée prétextant que c'était ça mère. Et que c'était elle qui le suivait toute seule."

"C'est à cette époque qu'il a été interné ?"

"Non c'est plus récent. A la suite d'une rupture amoureuse il a fait une tentative de suicide…"

"Ah."

"Au beau milieu d'un bar, perdu le long d'une autoroute. Le « Malheureux Monde » je crois. Enfin la police est venue et il à été amener chez nous, lorsqu'il est devenu manifeste pour les forces de l'ordre que ce jeune homme était en plein délire."

"Qu'elle histoire tragique !"

"Oui… Peut être serait-il temps de le ramener dans sa chambre. Il à besoin de repos."

Le corps de Haruna était agité de soubresaut. Sa tête roulait lamentablement dans le vide. L'interne passa le bras du jeune homme sur ses épaules et le soutint par les aiselles pour le relever et le maintenir debout.

« - Allez garçon ! Courage le lit n'est pas loin ! »

Il l'entrainna dans les couloirs sous l'œil bienveillant du docteur.

Il passèrent devant une pancarte qui indiquait :

« Institut Kitani : Asile Psychiatrique »

Enfin ils atteignirent la chambre d'Haruna. Se dernier sous l'effet des calmants s'était casiment endormit dans les bras de l'assistant du maître des lieux. L'homme transpirant furieusement traina le garçon jusqu'à son lit en fer aux draps blanc et l'allongea. Juste à côté d'une poupée en tissu. De longs cheveux d'orée tombaient en large boucle sur ses épaules nouer en couettes par des rubans de satin blancs. Une mèche droite d'enfant sage balayait son front. Et elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche à volant, agrémentée d'un tablier plissé évoquant, le personnage d'Alice au pays des Merveilles…

Fin 


End file.
